


Pretend;

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: Both Wildfire [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Viserys and Cersei are married, and have a quite -- explosive relationship.<br/><i>Now they had reached what she liked to call the boiling point, when they were just trying to grab the other’s attention, yell louder than the other, be angrier and angrier ; both wildfire, ready to explode.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>They could almost never avoid it, and quite frankly, it had become a game.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend;

They had been arguing for a long, long time, and quite frankly she had forgotten what it even had been about at the start. Surely they had disagreed on how to rule the realm, as usual.

Now they had reached what she liked to call  _the boiling point_ , when they were just trying to grab the other’s attention, yell louder than the other, be angrier and angrier ; both wildfire, ready to explode.

They could almost never avoid it, and quite frankly, it had become a game.

None of them would  _ever_ admit that they were wrong, and it would go on and on, turning into ridiculous accusations they weren’t actually convinced of.

When they reached this point, anything would go ; a forgotten attention, a lady or lord who were a bit too promiscuous, some old thing that has happened ages ago,  _anything_ was good enough to shout.

They liked it. They both loved it, as they felt energized and alive and  _attracted_ and they wanted to rip each other’s throat, but would tear off clothes instead. Viserys cornered her against the wall, and there was a long silence as they stared at each other in the eye with defiance, waiting for the other to move. The lioness and the dragon, both ready for attack.

She was the one who did it, this time. 

"I … hate… you," she whispered slowly, tasting the words in her mouth and not looking away for one second, smirking. Just provoking him, to see what he would do. 

"Oh do you ?" he replied, before pulling on her gown so fiercely that he tore it off. She raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing wider — that’s what she wanted to see, that’s what she had been waiting for.

"Then if you don’t love me, pretend," he hissed before he pulled her closer to him and started kissing her as if she was the only thing left that mattered, and he bit her lips and she smirked more and he bit harder —

She wouldn’t have to pretend.

 


End file.
